


Real Life.

by reidbyers



Series: Cam Girl!Reader [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: After months of pining over a cam girl, Spencer gets left alone at a bar in an unfamiliar town and spots his fantasy woman. Only she’s not fantasy anymore, no pink lingerie and camera pointed low, this time she was real and even more beautiful.





	Real Life.

Spencer wasn’t sure how he was persuaded to go out with Morgan who while being his best friend was prone to abandoning him over some pretty girl he found, yet he said yes and was now sat alone at the bar. They’d just finished a case and Morgan suggested going out to celebrate, a guys night type of thing but twenty minutes after arriving Spencer watched his friend follow a brunette woman in a red dress out the door.

Taking another sip of his fruity drink, Spencer glanced around his surroundings. There were plenty of people around him who he could talk to but his awkward nature prevented it, he didn’t want to make a fool of himself. Bars really weren’t his thing, they were too loud and crowded and the people who were there were usually a couple of drinks in and not the best company.

He didn’t know why he was even still there, it would be much easier to just go back to the hotel he was saying at than to sit there and try and look comfortable but he wanted once in his life to feel apart of a crowd like this.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a splash of lilac, then someone was sitting down in the empty chair next to him. When he turned to look at who it was his heart almost skipped a beat.

“I saw your buddy with my friend, they just left together so I thought we might as well hang out.” You grinned at the handsome stranger, he was completely and utterly gorgeous there was no question in whether you should go talk to him.

Spencer could hardly believe the sight in front of him, the woman who he’d been touching himself over for months now was standing in front of him looking extremely realistic. You weren’t wearing expensive lingerie, instead a simple lilac top and tight jeans, your hair wasn’t curled in that specific vintage style instead it was in a messy bun on top of your head. Seeing you like this almost felt a little naughty, like you were supposed to only exist on his laptop screen and here you were chatting him up at a bar.

“What’s your name?” His stomach twisted in delight at the realisation he wouldn’t have to call you by Lolita anymore, maybe it was wrong of him to feel that way because you had chosen that name so the people who watched your shows didn’t know your full identity but yet he still ached to know.

“(Y/N), what about you?” He couldn’t stop himself from smiling, it was a beautiful name and suited you far better that Lolita. You weren’t a fictional girl with her lips constantly around a cherry lollipop, you were a human with thoughts and aspirations and a gorgeous smile somehow even more dazzling in real life.

“Spencer.” He watched as you too smiled, head tilting up in a curious way. The name was obviously familiar from your chat, someone sharing the same name who was always such a gentleman with his praise; it was impossible for you to know what he looked like or anything about him from just those comments but your affection had slowly turned towards whoever was on the other end of those messages.

“Spencer…I like that name.” You toyed with the name on your tongue, when you thought about what the person behind the username looked like you pictured someone older, probably old fashioned. Meeting someone with that name who looked like he had walked straight out of a Disney movie, all soft brown eyes and the most adorable button nose, it definitely gave you something better to think about. “So, what’s a guy like you doing here?”

“A guy like me?” Spencer didn’t know whether he was meant to be offended or not, he knew he looked a little out place in his sweater vest and tie but he didn’t think it was that face. He guessed by the look on his face you realised how your words could have been misconstrued and laughed, shaking your head.

“You don’t seem to be enjoying yourself, that’s all I meant.” You took a sip of your drink, you weren’t even close to being drunk but there was a warmth coming over your body, whether that was because of the alcohol or because of the way Spencer was staring you weren’t sure.

The likelihood of this being the Spencer who’d been flattering you for months on your videos now was incredibly low, you thought that because he was so pleasant and attractive your brain was making you believe it was when it was likely more likely to be some married man in his early forties. Still, there was a way to work out.

“So, you seem like a nerdy kind of guy. What’s your favourite book?” You asked casually, stirring your straw around the blue liquid in your cup. Spencer didn’t seem to catch on to what you were trying to hint at so he burst into an explanation.

“Oh I have too many, it varies from genre to genre. I could pick a favourite from each, I’ll start with classic literature as I think I have the most from there. Let’s see-”

“Mine’s Lolita. It was really fucking weird but beautifully written.” You saw something click within Spencer, his eyebrows raised slightly and he managed a small nod. It more than clear by the way his body language changed that he understood now that you knew who he was. “Hey, I don’t usually do this but do you want to get out of here?”

The look on Spencer’s face was so perfect it belonged in an art gallery, he looked completely in disbelief at what you had just offered him. He expected nothing from you, just because your job was highly sexual didn’t mean that you in any way had to be the same. Just being in the same room with you was enough for Spencer, now you were asking him to come with you for what he could only imagine was sex and he was starstruck.

“Are you sure?” He managed to say after the shock set in, you laughed once again and nodded. You reached over and took his much larger hand in yours, it was the first time you had touched and Spencer was taking in every detail. Your skin was soft like silk, he had imagined so many times what it would feel like to have your hand stroking down his chest or wrapping around his cock.

“Spencer, take the offer.” You squeezed his hand reassuringly, everything about his mannerisms were endearing and you couldn’t imagine that he hadn’t done something like this before. He was so damn cute women must have been throwing themselves onto him at all times.

That gave Spencer the small amount of confidence he needed to stand up from his seat and let you lead him out of the bar. So many things were running through his mind, all the things he wanted to do to you. Your fingers intertwined together as you walked quickly down the sidewalk, your apartment was only a few blocks away from the bar and while you weren’t drunk you didn’t particularly want to drive.

Spencer couldn’t stop himself from staring as you walked into the apartment, he recognised almost everything from your shows. It made him feel like he knew you better than he actually did, he’d only learnt your name that night and yet he felt perfectly at home in your home.

“Do you want something to drink?” You asked after kicking your shoes off, walking into your kitchen and opening the fridge to see what you had. Even though you wanted Spencer in your bed right that second to see what he was packing but it was clear he was still nervous, you wanted him to relax so you could in return.

“I’m okay. I mean if you’re having one I will but- uh, whatever you want.” Spencer followed in your footsteps, taking off his own shoes and wandering after you. His cheeks rushed with colour as he remembered that one show you did where you fucked yourself on the dinner table, wishing you had someone there to eat you instead. You caught him staring and you too blushed, you weren’t embarrassed by your job but it was a little nerve wrecking to have a total stranger know everything about your body.

Instead of getting a drink, you slowly closed the fridge door and walked over to the table, tracing your fingers over the old wood.

“So…you’re the Spencer saying all those nice things on my shows.” You said slyly, leaning back against the table as you watched Spencer whose eyes hadn’t left you for even one second. It was easy being sexy when you were alone, in front of someone was much scarier.

“Yes. I, um, I thought you got enough of all those sexually explicit messages you might enjoy something less so.” Spencer explained with a nervous chuckle, he waved his hands around a lot which gave you a good few of his long fingers, he could definitely do some good work with those.

“But it is a sexually explicit show, as you put it. Don’t you think the same things as all those other men?”

Spencer watched you as you hopped up onto the table, beginning to unbutton your jeans teasingly slow. Once again you were putting on a show but this time you wanted some viewer participation. You unzipped your jeans just enough to let the black lace of your panties show, Spencer swallowed and tried to tear his eyes away.

“How many times did you touch yourself to the thought of me?” You asked before spreading your legs open, hooking your fingers around the waistband of your jeans as if you were going to pull them down your legs.

“I lost count.” That was a lie. Spencer knew the exact number but was too awkward to actually tell you, twenty three times masturbating to a stranger was a lot and he was willing to let your mind make up a number. He thought about all the times he would watch you touch yourself and crave his mouth on you so badly, he wanted those perfect thighs wrapped around his head.

That thought alone was enough for him to start to move towards you, once he was close enough you started to pull down your jeans, Spencer helped take them off once they got around your calves. You pulled him closer by his belt loops and let your hand rub across his crotch, his half hard cock pressing against the fabric of his pants.

“What did you think about doing to me?” You asked with a sweet voice, smirking as Spencer’s breath got caught in his throat at your touch.

“Everything.”

You nodded before reaching up and removing your shirt, Spencer had noticed previously that you weren’t wearing a bra by the way your nipples pressed up against the thin fabric, the curves of your breasts punctuated perfectly. Still, seeing you near naked in the flesh was a whole new experience. Without a second thought Spencer leant in and took one of your nipples into his mouth, you gasped at the wet feeling before gliding his hand down between your legs.

Spencer rubbed your clit in slow circles over the fabric, your soft moans the perfect background music for what he was doing. Once he felt he had lavished your breast with enough attention he moved on to the other, his fingers sliding inside of your panties to finally touch you. He could hardly believe how wet you were, all for him.

Your nails dug into the old wood as Spencer slid two fingers into you with ease, as incredible as his fingers felt inside of you after feeling him up, you could think of something much better. Yet you allowed Spencer to continue, back arching as Spencer started kissing down your body. He took his time, worshipping every inch of skin.

After pulling your panties off completely Spencer studied you for a second, his mouth watering before he gave in and licked you slowly from your entrance up to your clit. It was slow, painfully so. He hooked his arms around your legs and put them over your shoulders, your feet tucking behind his head and pushing him closer to you.

He couldn’t believe how good you tasted, not as sweet as he had originally imagined but even better. Everything was so real, he could see the cellulite on your thighs and the beginning of hairs sprouting up on your legs but it only reassured him that he was really here, between the legs of the girl he’d been pinning after for months.

Never had someone been so enthusiastic when eating you out, Spencer knew exactly how to use his tongue and fingers in unison and you were left a moaning mess. He had learnt some things from all your shows, the way you liked to touch yourself was being replicated by Spencer and that alone was hot, the fact he cared enough about your pleasure to learn how you liked being touched.

“You need to be naked, now.” You said before pushing Spencer away from you with your foot, so close to coming but you wanted to wait until he was inside you. Spencer didn’t bother to wipe your wetness off of his mouth, instead doing as you asked and begun to strip out of his clothes. He was so turned on there was no time to feel insecure, he shrugged his shirt and pants off without a second thought before you pulled him closer by the waistband of his underwear.

Once his underwear was also off Spencer pulled you to the edge of the table where you then wrapped your legs around his waist, there was plenty of time later for teasing but right now you needed him inside you and you needed to come.

Spencer sensed how desperate you were and decided to waste no more time, with a shaking hand he guided himself against your entrance and while he pushed in he kissed you for the first time. While you felt amazing wrapped around him, all wet and warm, he was almost too busy melting at the feeling of your lips against his to notice.

You whined softly against his lips and brought your hands up to gently cup his face, keeping him exactly where he was so he didn’t stop kissing you. It almost felt more intimate than the actual sex taking place, you could feel him trembling softly as he began to rock slowly in and out of you.

Hook ups weren’t a frequent thing in your life but when they did happen it was nothing like this, it was with men who only cared about getting off and then getting out. You could tell that Spencer genuinely cared and valued you more than just a sexual object, even while you were having sex. That was a rare thing, it just made you like him even more.

Spencer took his time in building up a rhythm, not wanting to rush a single second of his time with you. You were better than anything he could have ever pictured, granted he hadn’t been with many women but you still trumped them all.

“Faster.” You whined against his lips, your eyes fluttering open a few seconds before Spencer’s did. The way he looked at you, it was the way you looked at a piece of beautiful art or stars on a clear night, you’d never been looked at that way before. He nodded his head before pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead, starting to pick up the pace with his thrusts.

It was perfect, Spencer was paying attention to how you reacted to things and made sure he was angled perfectly so he’d press up against your g-spot, causing you to gasp and throw your head back. He’d seen you in the heat of the moment before but being the reason for that? It brought him so much pride.

He felt his orgasm begin to build, the delicious sight of you splayed out in front of him and the tightness wrapped around his cock were all too much. Spencer moved one of his hands which had found their way to your hips and returned to your clit, knowing most women needed clitoral stimulation to come; he knew you were one of these people from all those nights alone with his hand wrapped around his cock and your body on his screen.

Instead of “Lo” which is what he usually moaned, he moaned your name. It tasted so much better on his tongue, that might have just been your juices however.

“Spencer!” You moaned as you came, face contorting in pleasure as Spencer continued to fuck you, rubbing your clit faster to bring you to an even harder orgasm. It left you completely breathless, if it wasn’t for wanting Spencer to come too you would have collapsed back onto the table exhausted.

You leant forward and kissed Spencer against, dirty and messy as his climax grew closer and closer. He let out the sweetest moan you’d ever heard, the feeling of him emptying himself inside of you making you shudder due to over sensitivity.

“Better than you thought?” You laughed breathlessly, dipping your hand down to your pussy to feel his come leaking out once he pulled out. Spencer shook his head his disbelief and pulled his underwear back on, he wasn’t going anywhere but wasn’t as comfortable as you to be laying around naked.

“You’re better than anything.” It was cheesy but in the glow of your orgasm it was just what you wanted to hear, with a grin you pulled him in once again and kissed him.

Spencer was still completely smitten, and now you slowly were too.

 


End file.
